A Clean Shot
by Alana Advisory
Summary: Bella takes an alternate path after Edward breaks up with her. Her choices have prevented her rescue from the Cullen clan. Leaving her stranded and vulnerable. Everyone's choices take them down different paths. leading them all to one striking dilemma.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.** **This is my first Fan fiction write. It is set right after Edward runs off (after their meeting in the forest) in New Moon. I was listening to A Clean Shot by the Myriad when I wrote it so it was an inspiration for the title, so the title belongs to the Myriad. Thanks.**

_"I'd rather die than be with anyone but you." - Bella Swan (Page 45, Chapter 2 of New Moon by Stephanie Meyer)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bella's POV**

I felt the world unwind underneath me. Everything was changing. Edward was gone. There was no sense in chasing him with his inhuman speed he would be out of reach within seconds. There was nothing left. He was my world. The forest became a blur of green. Green then faded to black. I was nothing. He _was_ my everything.

...

**Alice POV**

Jasper's arm was around my waist. I had already packed. I felt uneasy leaving Bella here. Her future was unclear to me. I couldn't seem to get a grip on what her reaction would be but I knew Edwards's arrival would be soon. Rosalie and Emmett weren't affected by our soon coming change of scenery. Esme was more than disappointed in Edwards's choice to leave Bella. She wasn't convinced by his speech nor his concern for Bella's safety. Bella was safe. Even safer with him here. My head became to pulse. A blur of motion. The scene played for me my eyes widened in shock. "Alice, what do you see?" Jasper was hovering over me, sending calm emotions. Bella eyes stained with tears. The window was open. She signed a piece of paper on her desk. I searched for the content of the note. Wondering what provoked her tears. _Family and friends, I love you but I am not prepared for my future. I cannot live a life without Edward. He was my everything. Bella. _My sight then turned to Bella speeding toward La Push in her ancient truck. The vision played in my mind. I knew where she was going I knew what she was going to do.

...

**Bella's POV**

I had no plan. I hadn't prepared for this type of emotional distress. My meeting with him in the forest would be my last memory of him. I would never see him again. I had to see him again. I walked back to the house. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in its normal spot in the driveway. I immediately decided my plan. I was leaving. I went into the house and climbed the staircase. Each stair a memory. I had just came down these stairs days ago. In a different mood, in a different world. The world was different now. I immediately ran to my desk. Abruptly slamming into the chair, and writing my final thoughts onto a pad of paper. I felt hot. My body was shuddering with the fear and doubt of the crime I was going to commit. My heart was pounding in my chest. What would I do? What could I do? I couldn't get him back? I didn't make him stay. He didn't want me. Why? What about everyone I loved? Doubt filled my mind, I couldn't leave Charlie, Jacob, Renee. Even with my distaste for Jessica, I couldn't leave her. I shook it off. It had to happen. Without him there was no me. I finished my note. And I reached the door and said my goodbyes to the house for the last time I broke into a crying fit. I had to try maybe hed come back. I ran back to my room, going straight for the window and slammed it up into the frame. Calling out into the gloomy town. "WHY?!" "Edward, please come back to me." All of my screams were in vain he wasn't there. He didn't want me. Each step down the stair was an assuring thought. He didn't want me. Step. He didn't want me. Step. He didn't want me. Step. I reached the door again. This time not saying goodbye to the house. I was done with the world. I walked through the rain to my truck. The sound of the ignition jump started my heart. I hit the gas speeding out of forks full force. I drove fast, almost recklessly. Everything whizzed by me. The sound of the rain didn't affect my truck speeding toward the la push reservation. I pulled my truck off of the road into the dense forest. A nature walk. Still rough and untraveled. He doesn't want me. HE doesn't love me. I drove faster. Up ahead the road cut off. The scene changed from vast forest to open water. A sign marked the up coming dead end. My dead end. I slammed on the gas. My tuck wheezed as it reach its limit. I reached my limit. I would coast into a new place. It would be over. He didn't want me. He didn't want me. Charlie. Renee. Jacob. I slammed the breaks. The wet gravel underneath me did nothing to stop my forward motion. I slammed my foot harder to the break. I have to stop. The truck wasn't going to stop. I had made my decision.

...

**Alice POV**

Tears streamed down my face. "ALICE, What happened? What did you see? Is it Edward. What is going on?" Jasper was frantic. "Bella.. Bella is going to. I. Why would she do this? To Charlie." I stuttered out each word. I was at a lost. What could I say to change her mind? Would she change her mind? Was there time? Jasper ran into the house. I heard the door shut and then slam open. It was Emmett nearly ripping the door from the hinges. With Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle right behind them. Before I could open my mouth to explain what I had seen. My head clouded to another vision. Bella was sprawled on the gravel. Each arm covered in scrapes and cuts. The rain drenching her body. She was into a full sob, screaming and crying. No one was around. Where was she? The thought cut off. Carlisle's words interrupted. "Alice, who is hurt and where?" I cutoff Carlisle inquiry and began to search for Bella. Anything to tell me where she was. But to no avail. I found nothing.

...

**Bella POV**

The truck was speeding forward toward the open fall. I can't leave this way. I shoved on the door of my truck. The wind was rushing past me. I slung myself into the green. I was airborne. I felt my body slam into the ground. Gravel cut into my arms and face as I slid with monumental force toward the long dive. I couldn't scream. My mind pitied itself for the choice I had made. I could feel each rock cut into my skin. I wanted to die. I would have rather stayed in the truck and suffered a quick death. I slammed against a tree trunk, stopping my movement toward face. I lay lifeless on the path. Covered in mud and gravel from my descend I broke into a sob. My truck slid off the cliff. I could do nothing but cry. I would die here. He wouldn't save me. He didn't want me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: New chapter. Guess who's here? Edward. Just a little Edward. I thought Id try to write from his perspective. (I'll need to extend my vocabulary if i plan to write more from his POV) There are so many paths to take from this point. Choices, Choices.  
**

** BTW, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does though. I don't own the title either. But the Myriad does.  
**

* * *

**  
Alice POV**

Why hadn't I seen this before? Why did it have to play seconds before it happened? I could have stopped her. I could have stopped Edward. The blur of visions, the fog of Bella's fate clouded my mind. My head began to throb in pain. I had to stop. I couldn't search for her. The pain in my head was too strong. My mind pulsing as if I had a heartbeat. My instinct was to rub my temples, but it did not relieve the pain. My hand went from around my temples to surrounding my face. Jasper started "It was something about Bella. She said something had happened to Bella." Carlisle's expression was un-phased. Hurt with Bella was to be expected. "Maybe Edward knows something. When will he be home? Alice can you find Edward?" I couldn't look for Edward. I couldn't concentrate. My conscious mind was looking for Bella. For a way to protect her. A scream rang from my mouth. The room becoming chaotic with comments, inquiries, ideas, thoughts. "Silence" I screamed. The entire room became quiet on my command. I heard Emmett chuckle under his breath. "What's got her panties in a twist?" I didn't have time to stop. I needed to concentrate. To search. I needed to find Bella. Now.

...

**Edward POV**

My speed was comforting me. The rush I got when running was incomparable. The only thing close to comparison was a touch from Bella. Her skin so warm. The way her face lit up every time I smiled at her. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. How could she believe I didn't love her? Protecting her from sadistic James, sneaking to her room at night, every touch, and every kiss. How could she believe I didn't love her? She was too good for me. Too good for me to love. I couldn't run in the direction of my home, to the disappointment of my mother, of my family. Every one of her thoughts urged me to change my decision. She didn't understand. I couldn't put Bella in danger anymore. Esme's words scarred me "Edward, you've waited so long for her. You can't run away." I wanted to run away. If I was going to be away from her, I needed to be far away. No distance wouldn't comfort my separation from Bella.

...

**Alice POV**

A jolt of energy ran up my spine. My sight widened and cleared. It was Bella, bloodstained. Her cheeks, those cheeks, were covered in scratches and mud. Gravel was entwined in each strand of hair, which was clinging to her face. Hiding some scars and revealing others. She was rambling about Edward. Repeating "I let him leave. Why'd he leave?" If I could find anything, a note, a sign. I began searching frantically. The dense forest became similar. Each tree was identical. Moss covered, and lanky. The path Bella was walking on. The forest surrounding her I could see yet my mind couldn't concentrate. I felt as if I was looking though human eyes. Each branch lost its significance. It was all the same. Where was her truck? Hadn't she driven? Bella wouldn't leave her truck. After our many failed attempts to get her another, more reliable vehicle were shot down: Her connection with her truck was fully established. She would never leave it. We had to go to La Push. We had to find her. "Alice, where is she?" Jasper asked. The words fell out of my mouth. "La Push" We couldn't search La Push for Bella without starting a full scale war. Edward was right. She is a magnet for danger.

...

**  
Bella POV.**

The rain picked up. I would be wet within minutes. I would lay here. No one could save me. This was the lowest I've ever felt. I had never considered myself suicidal. But I had also never considered myself without Edward. What am I without him? I could be something. I didn't have to be the typical broken hearted girl, eating ice cream pints and watching sappy movies. I could be strong. I was strong. Each muscle ached as I lifted my body from the cold ground. I could feel my mental stability snap underneath me. I was nothing. My body felt heavy. I was at war with myself. I couldn't live with him. I needed him. I couldn't let him take away my pride. I had to go home. Life wasn't over. My brain was shutting on and off. Each emotion set on a light switch. I can't. I can. I can't. I can. I glanced at my arms and legs. My jeans had protected most of my legs but my arms were in tatters. Skin unfolding into pink flesh. What have I done to myself? The salt from my tears stung an open gash on my face. I wiped my hand across my face, bringing it to eye level. My hands were stained with blood. My blood. My face. I let myself go. Each muscle folding until I was flat on the ground. Crying into the soil. I let him leave. Why'd I let him leave?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is in Jacobs POV. It's a little short but, please keep in mind that Jacob's POV is happening at the same time as the truck falls to it's doom. I am taking this chapter by chapter. Even I am still deciding how I want this to unfold. But more is on the horizon.**

**BTW, I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does though. ****I don't own the title either. But the Myriad does.**

* * *

**Jake POV**

The beach with quil and embry. That was the only thing to do here. Unlike most towns la push was mall-less. Quil was too much of a wimp for cliff diving. And Embry was tired of drinking pop in my shed. So what is there to do? Relax. Just relax. "WHAT THE FUDGE IS THAT?" Quil screamed. "Ah, he's seeing stuff again, Jake" Embry laughed. "No, honestly, what was that? It just fell from the sky. What could? What?!" Quil had lost his mind. I knew he was swallowing too much of that water. Embry moaned. "Take us to it Quil, I gotta see what kind of aliens will come out of this one." I followed them unresponsively. Probably just a breakaway cliff. Nothing special. It would just be more shattered rocks at the shore. "This is stupid" Embry jeered. "See! I told you I saw something" Quil's hand immediately shot toward the object. A truck. A red truck. Debris was sprawled across the beach. A shattered rusted red truck cab was open along the jagged rocks. A rear view mirror, pieces of the truck bed, what happened? Some crazy teens, with nothing to do, probably discarding some trash in an unconventional way. I knew this Res was too small. It didn't hit me until I picked up the discarded license plate. Bella's truck.

Quil was rapidly searching for survivors. Embry stood there dumbfounded. I could hardly even form the words with my mouth. "This is Bella's truck." Each word was a slap to the face. I knew she was all chummy with the vamps. And they were offering her everything but the sun. "It's empty" Quil screamed. If she didn't want the truck, why didn't she give it back? I would have taken it; I could have used the parts. Now, it was scrap metal. Trash. A waste. "I'm sorry, man. But at least she's safe. Embry assured. I slung the license plate under my arm. I needed to find that bloodsucking boyfriend of hers. Hypnotizing her to disown that truck. My truck. My present to her. He probably pushed it off himself, In hopes her could dazzle her with a Mustang or a Miata. "Ill see you guys later, I have some business to take care of" I walked back home. It seemed like one of the longest walks I had ever taken. My body moved straight to the shed, I put the license plate into my backpack. And slug myself onto my bike. I didn't think about the concept of who I was going to see. A house full of vampires. I was riding into Forks at top speed. I didn't explain to anyone where I was going. I didn't need too. I was going to find Cullen even if it killed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: 2 chapters in one day. I wonder what's going to happen once school picks up again tomorrow. I'll try my best to upload at least one chapter a day. I've really become engulfed in the story. There is a surprise in this chapter. Or maybe 2 surprises if you call it that. **

**BTW, for the millionth time. I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does though.**** I don't own the title either. But the Myriad does.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alice POV**

Time was passing quickly. No one had come up with a solution. Time was being wasted. We needed to find her. To save her. I was going to La Push. Treaty or no treaty. My thoughts were repeated aloud "I'm going to La Push, Treaty or no..." Rosalie interrupted. "Alice, please. Don't do this. You're willing to risk the family? Our entire way of life to save some human girl." Bella was more than a human. She was bound to be one of us. That future was still clear. Images flooded my mind. My arm wrapped around _new,_ crimson eyed, Bella. Smiling and Brilliant. "Rosalie, Stop." Carlisle took the words out of my mouth. "Bella is still apart of this family. Edward or no Edward, she is in danger. We need to protect her. " Her face was furious. Her beautiful face morphed into a scowl. A hiss rolled from her mouth "We have a visitor."

A million Edwards at once. "Edward?" "Is it Edward?" "Is he here?". "No." I muttered. A human. A foggy one at that. "It's a human, I can't really see him or what he wants" Four rapid knocks pounded on the door. Carlisle raced across the room. Jasper retreated, pulling me to his side. The door opened. Jacob Black? Carlisle spoke smoothly "Hello Jacob, How can I help you?" Words flew out of Jacobs's mouth. "Hello Dr. Cullen, Is Edward home?" His scent pierced the air, as Jacob peeked into the house. Jasper sucked in a breath seconds before Jacob's scent suffused the entire room. Wet dog. He stunk. Teenage humans and their hygiene habits. "No, He's out for the day" Carlisle explained. A low hiss filled the room. Carlisle's voice the transmitter "Why is he looking for Edward?" I shook my head. The answer was beyond me.

"Well, do you know when he'll be back?" Jacob was baffled. What was he looking for? Why would he be looking for Edward? Jacob's reasoning and future was a blur to me. I couldn't see what his plan was, why he was here? "I don't know when he'll be back, but I'll be happy to take message for you." Carlisle responded. Immediately grabbing paper and pen off of the endtable. Jacobs's entire demeanor changed in those 2 seconds. Carlisle spoke sweetly. Not a twinge of sarcasm or distain his voice. Why would Edwards's absence set him off? His face began to change, his body hunched into a low pounce. I could feel Jacobs's heart pounding. Thud Thud. His heart rate rapidly increasing. His screams filled the room. His future became clear. Jacob Black. The werewolf, was phasing on our front porch.

"Carlisle" I hissed. "We need to leave." Emmett and Rosalie were already two steps ahead. In the garage, waiting in the M3. Jasper tugged on my arm. I couldn't leave Carlisle alone. To face Jacob. A young werewolf. Esme triggered the alarm covering the glass paneling with steel armor. Jacob would destroy the house. He would destroy anything in his path. Esme would be devastated at any damage to the house. But we needed to leave. "Thank you Mr. Black." Carlise muttered. Shutting the door and then running for the garage. Rose and Emmett pulled out of the driveway and were speeding down the highway in seconds. Esme in the driver's seat of the jeep waiting on our arrival. Jasper and I, hand and hand, raced to the garage. I could hear Jacob. Phasing. Screaming. This had to be his first time. I tried to focus on his path. Would he chase us? The jeep swerved out of the driveway, Jasper and I in the back. Carlisle in the passenger seat. Esme was immediately fast and furious. Speeding down the drive. Hitting the highway at top speed. I searched for Jacob. He wasn't planning to pursue. DAMN. Fog clouded my mind. His fate, Our future. Disappeared.

...

**Victoria POV**

The water had no effect on my speed. Swimming was my forte'. In the water, I couldn't be stopped. No one could touch me. A breeze swept my hair around my face. A strong scent engulfed my nose. Surrounding my mind. Sweet, too floral to be another vampire. A human. Another rise of the wind brought it closer to my nose. Blood. Sweet human blood. Where? I wasn't the tracker in the midst. I picked up a few skills from James but wasn't as talented as he was. But I knew what I was smelling. Another whip of wind pulled it faster into my throat. Burning. Thirsty. So thirsty. I was well due for a hunt. I ws playing the waiting game. Hoping a human would stumble across my path, I didn't need to be in plain view of the Cullens. After the removal of James, I would have to silence each of them, one by one. If they found me as a group, I would be exterminated. But, This hunt would be easy. Whoever the human was. It was alone. La Push was surrounded in deep forest. I would hunt silently. Striking quickly and quietly. I followed the scent along the shore line. It was close. Up this peak and I was set. Who ever this temptress was would be in for a surprise. They would suffer the most beautiful death, especially at the sight of me.

...

**AN: I decided to write some Victoria. So Victoria is here. I personally see Victoria as thinking she's a bad bia. So, I wrote her that way. (Which might be a little OOC.) And the deal with Jacob, This is his first time phasing. That's why he's screaming and what not. And he flipped like a pancake at Carlisle's response. The cullen's ran to spare jacobs life. Him being a new werewolf. If he attacked they would have to hurt him. So they ran. There coming back though.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I wrote Chapter 6 last night intending it to be Chapter 5, I slept soundly, happy with my creation. This morning, My blackberry was blinking. (Meaning I had a message) I had a review that made me want to write another chapter in between. Maybe even two chapters in between. I'm not exactly sure yet. There will be more, soon.  
**

**BTW, I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyers does though. ****I don't own the title either. But the Myriad does.**

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

The jeep whipped down the highway, swerving in and out of traffic. Jasper was silent in the seat next to me, his hand in mine. Analyzing the current situation. So much has transpired. Edward was gone. Bella was broken, lost, and unprotected. There was a werewolf phasing on our front porch, Our family running, In hopes to spare his life. What could happen next? Maybe a meteor would fall out of the sky. I couldn't begin to fathom, what would happen to Bella. To my family. "Jazz, what's on your mind?" I questioned. "Why was Jacob looking for Edward? He obviously wasn't looking for Bella, or worried about her ware bouts. If she was in La Push, Why hadn't one of the werewolves saved her? Isn't that there job?" His tone was questioning. His questions filled my mind. Most of them I couldn't answer. I couldn't understand how Jacob was connected to the equation. Carlisle quickly responded "They can only save the ones they know about. If Bella's presence was unknown, they had no way of finding her. Just like we had no way of finding her." It was like solving a math problem. I had to do it piece by piece. First, Bella. Then, Jacob. Last, Edward. If nothing else was added to the equation, we would soon be at a solution. I had to search; we were a little closer to La Push than we were before. I began to simplify Bella's section of the problem. Find Bella and dust her off. I looked through the fog. Guilt consumed my mind. I couldn't find Bella. When she needed me most I was of no use. She needed me like I needed her. I needed to solve her problem. She was my friend. My sister. I needed to comfort her. It was like a light being turned on. The view was quickly moving and rapidly closing. Bella was walking down the same path she was earlier crying into. Walking past a sign that read: "La Push Nature Reserve." I read the sign aloud. "What, Alice?" Carlisle asked. "La Push Nature Reserve." I repeated "La Push Nature Reserve, Bella is at La Push Nature Reserve." I felt the car stop, swerve, and reserve direction. "If Rosalie and Emmett don't want to be involved that's fine. But I refuse to let Bella wander the forest alone. We're going to La Push" Esme proclaimed. Carlisle smiled. Jasper opened his cell phone, dialed, and spoke quickly, his words almost a single hum. "Edward, Bella is at La Push Nature Reserve. I told you we would find her." Jasper kissed my cheek, closing the phone. What did Edward know? Did he have any idea what was happening? All because of his actions. Esme pulled the jeep off the road. "What was that about?" Carlisle's hand rested on her shoulder. "I told Edward what was going on. I called him right after Alice's first vision; I explained the situation to him and told him Bella was in danger. I convinced him to come back to Forks..." I stopped him mid sentence. "He was willing to come back so quickly? Does he know what he did to Bella, All the pain he caused her? He nearly led her to her death."

"He was on his way to Vancouver, but after my call. He stopped and is returning to Forks." Jaspers words or maybe his talent calmed me. "I told him he made a mistake." He finalized. I still felt pain for Bella. Having Edward wrenched from her arms, breaking her heart. And then Edward, reappearing, this time with glue to heal her heart. Esme's serious demeanor was overturned "I was so ready for an adventure. To save Bella, to be a heroine" Carlisle rubbed her face and chuckled. "Another day, dear. You'll always be my hero."

...

**Victoria POV**

_Up this peak and I was set. Who ever this temptress was would be in for a surprise along with my arrival. They would suffer the most beautiful death, at the sight of me…_

Climbing this peak wouldn't be a challenge. I doubt that whoever was waiting for me would be able to fight me off. They would be in an immediate daze. I started up the peak. The scent burning my throat, like a hot iron to bare skin. It was so sweet, floral. Almost familiar. It got stronger as I climbed into the sky. Too familiar. I sucked in a deep breath of air, analyzing every particle in my burning mouth. So thirsty. So familiar, I had smelled this before. I continued to breathe inhaling and exhaling the scent of my kill. Strong and enticing, almost dazing. The once strong scent started to disperse. Not so strong. Where was this human going? If it was a pursuit, I would surely win. I raced up the final bounds. Immediately searching my surroundings. Empty. Not a soul. I could still smell traces of their scent. My body itched, like a recovering addict. It's blood, so strong, so sweet. I had never been a tracker. That was the skill of my other half. I smelled the area, finding concentrated patches of the scent. A tree was nearly burning with the smell. A single strand of long brown hair hung from a leaf. Bringing me closer to the scent. So small and insignificant this hair was. The floral bouquet was blurring my senses. I had to have this person, this human. I'd try my hand at tracking. Let my body's feline instincts take control, and lead me to this beautiful soul. I inhaled the scent deeply, analyzing it once more. And took off in it's direction leading me into the forest. I blocked any other scent. The light woody aroma of the woodland animals was nothing compared to this scent. I concentrated the scent to my memory. Following it into the forest. It was fading, the trail getting narrower. I would find this person. It would be my challenge. I never walk away from a challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I quoted New Moon at the beginning of this chapter. The quote kind of sums up what was going on with Bella, while Jacob was phasing on the Cullen's front porch, etc. etc. _This whole chapter is in Bella's point of view_. There is more to come. I separated the big long chunks into smaller paragraphs, so there easier to take in. (See what you say in your reviews is taken into account, So review!) So enjoy! **

**BTW, I don't own twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does though. ****I don't own the title either. But the Myriad does.**

_"Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me." – Bella Swan (Pg 93, Chapter 4 of New Moon by Stephenie Meyer)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

If only Edward could read my thoughts. Could feel my pain. Maybe he could find me. He would be disgusted to see how far I let myself sink. His words, his absence, led me to a place I didn't want to be. To a realization I couldn't face. I needed him more than I thought. The wind picked up. My clothes were stained with mud, gravel, and leaves. I attempted to brush myself off. I lifted my body off the cold ground. I wouldn't let myself tumble any farther. My arms felt heavy, like weighs pulling my body to the ground. I straightened my back. I started down the path, the path that I once traveled to my death. Gravel was parted from where my brakes had pierced the ground. And another where my body had hit the ground. I couldn't control my thoughts; I tried concentrating on my family. The people who still loved me. Jacob would hate to see me this way, he would hate Edward. Edward. His beautiful face. I couldn't forget him. I was petrified I would forget him. Charlie would be worried beyond belief. Renee would be regretful, regretful that she ever let me go to Forks. I was falling apart. I had torn apart my life in a matter of hours. Everything seemed unreal. So fast. It happened. I lost my train of thought. I couldn't concentrate on one topic. Everything was flying past me. I had to be dreaming. I couldn't still be walking. I was speeding toward the road at a pace faster than natural. The distance began to shorten; I was coming closer to the road. A sharp pain jabbed inside my stomach. The speed was making me nauseous. This was a dream. I must not have made it. I must have died. I have to be dreaming. I couldn't bring myself to look. I slammed my eyelids shut. I couldn't watch. Another sharp pain stung my insides. I moaned in pain. The flying stopped. The world was spinning around me. I wanted to hurl. I opened my eyes. Holding back the vomit. It was him. I did die. I was not in Edward's arm's. I couldn't be. I am not in Edward's arms. He set me on the ground, accessing my composure. "Bella, What happened?!" Edward spoke. He was almost singing, but not in a sweet melody, his voice was full of scorn. I couldn't hold back anymore. Vomit crawled up then violently escaped from my throat. Even if I wasn't dead. I was now. Of embarrassment. His hands were pulling my hair from around my face. After my upheaval; I was flying again. Wrapped in his arms. Flying toward the open road. Petrified. This wasn't Edward. It couldn't be. This wasn't real. I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch.

...

Suddenly, I was on the ground again. "Bella, what have you done to yourself?" Edward was trying to stay calm. He was burning inside. I couldn't speak. What could I say to him? I couldn't comfort him. I couldn't comfort myself. In the time he left, I had lost control of myself, and my entire way of life. I had attempted suicide. Sacrificed my truck. And completely lost my mind. There were no words to describe the emotion I felt. It had been hours since his leave. It felt like years. His face was sullen. Accessing my every move, at this moment I wanted to read his mind. What made him leave me? Does he see what he's done to me? His eyes shifted from topaz to black. He was dying inside. All at the sight of me. What had I done to myself? I looked down at my arms; I couldn't bear to face him. Not like this. "I'm taking you to Carlisle" he shouted. Pulling me into a cradle, he took off into the woods. Not slowing, only speeding up, faster and faster. My heartbeat racing almost at the speed of his feet. The wind began to slow. He was slowing down. I still couldn't bring myself to speak to him. He stopped, setting me to the ground. "Stay here" he barked. I didn't. I had to see what he was following. I couldn't let him out of my sight again. I couldn't let him leave. I followed him. Or at least the path he took. From behind the largest tree, I watched him. Walk cautiously toward his home. A large russet colored animal stood before him. Growling in his presence. Wolves didn't normally get that massive. "Jacob?" he asked. The silent conversation began. I couldn't understand what was going on. What did Jacob have to do with this? Edward answered every question. "What? I don't think you have any idea what you're talking about." You could cut the tension with a knife. What was he talking about? I couldn't take it I had to know what was going on.

...

I stepped from behind my hiding place. "Jacob?" I asked. This couldn't be my Jacob. Massive and dangerous. Jacob? Realization came quickly; First beach. Jacobs's family, a descendant of wolves. He was a wolf? Edwards's words became frantic. "I didn't hurt her. I would never hurt her." Within seconds, the words connected with my brain. I was a mess; Covered in blood and sod being carried in by a vampire. If it really was Jacob, this was grounds of….. The wolf leaped into the air, pouncing toward Edward. "NO!" I screamed. "STOP Jacob." I ran into the crossfire. I couldn't let him hurt Edward. The earth shuddered as he landed above me. Knocking me to the ground. My heart was pounding in my chest. A blur of motion swirled around me. Carrying me to the porch, sitting me on the steps. His cold hands were wrapped around my face. He was beautiful. Even his onyx eyes dazzled me into submission. "I'm sorry" his voice was sad. I knew immediately what was happening. I couldn't let this happen. Edward and Jacob circled, each waiting on the other to pounce. Edward moved first. The breaking of bones assured his blow. Swiftly he struck again this time to Jacobs's hind legs kicking them from under him. More shattering. "STOP, Edward! You've done enough" I pained. The wolf bowed to Edward like a servant to his king. Yelping in pain. Jacob's wolf form began to retreat. His body morphing into his original form. He lied naked, moaning in agony. I ran to him.

...

My Jacob. "Jacob" I asked. I was unsure that it was him. That this was real. That I wasn't dreaming, or dead. How much of this had really happened. Edward spoke quickly "Jacob, I had to do that. I apologize." He flipped his cell phone open, quickly dialing, and then speaking into the mouth piece. I stared at Jacob's pained body. He quickly grabbed his jaw. I touched Jacobs altered face and he began to whimper. His pain was my pain. Tears ran down my face. I let this happen. I shouldn't have let Edward do this. To Jacob, who was protecting me. I hadn't protected him. "Carlisle will be here momentarily" Edward spoke. I couldn't bear to look at him. He was a monster. Tearing my soul, from me. Hurting Jacob. Hurting me. Breaking my pride, tearing me down emotionally. Each minute, a pained conclusion. I was without him. Each hour, a blow to the chest. He said that didn't want me. Time was burning my heart, a burden, each minute I sat with Jacob. Edward had come back. And I was petrified. Now that he was back in my life. How long until he'd leave again?

...

"**OK, please review or I shall hurl myself from a cliff or ride motorcycles at breakneck speeds merely for the adrenaline rush and because I'm secretly dealing with the pain of rejection." - LaViePastiche**

**I need some reviews or I might just lose my mind. Anything, if you hate it, tell me. Love it, tell me. Got ideas? Let me know. I respond. I wait all night for my email to say Review Alert. Make my dreams come true.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I have so many ideas to come after this. The drama isn't over yet. Keep in mind, we still have Victoria out there. Trying her hand at tracking. And like I said before Victoria thinks she's a bad bia. And she isn't giving up. I have another idea that's going to tie in with that one. It's gonna blow the lid off the mother!**

**BTW, I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters. But Stephanie Meyer does. ****I don't own the title either. But the Myriad does**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella POV**

The jeep arrived was in the drive. I would be best if we went inside. He refused any help from Edward, leaning on my arm as we walked the few steps into the Cullen's home. I sat him on the couch. Stepping back. I needed to be alone. I couldn't concentrate. My emotions were scarred, what was I do? Edward was my hero. He had saved me. But now he was the bad guy, breaking my heart. Hurting my family. My Jacob. Carlisle entered the house, hand and hand with Esme. "I thought you said you didn't know when he'd be back." Jacob groaned. Carlisle face was grim. "I'm sorry Jacob. At that moment I had no idea when Edward would be returning. I think it's best we get you back to the hospital. Or I can patch you up here? If you would like." I wasn't looking for Jacobs's response. I knew he would be fine in Carlisle's care. "Excuse me" I tried to speak as politely as possible. I couldn't control my emotions. I climbed the stairs, turned the corner. And walked toward Alice's room. I didn't want to be with Edward, Near Edward. His voice was beautiful; but a pain. His face dazzling, haunting. Looking at him, his belongings, even the door to his room brought me pain. The memories. The bad memories." It's open" Alice called from the inside.

…

The second I stepped through the door, she wrapped her arms around me, smiling into my hair. She immediately stepped back. "Bella, let me help you." She pulled a First Aid kit from underneath her bed. Opening it and finding the dressing for my wounds. I sat patiently on the bed while she flitted around the room; collecting clothing, a brush, and comb. I didn't need to talk. Alice understood what I was feeling. She was my other half. My sister. I didn't have to explain the pain I felt. "Bella, I'm sorry. You don't understand how relieved I am that you're safe." She sucked in a deep breath, and began to clean my wounds. She worked fast. Cleaning and apply a huge bandage. It covered my entire arm.

"I would understand if you didn't forgive him. Especially right now, after everything that's happened. But I don't want you to forget what he means to you." I couldn't speak; tears ran down my cheeks. Alice's cold hands wrapped around my face, she pulled me to her shoulder. I sobbed into it. I hated ruining Alice's shirt with my tears. I needed this. to cry it all out. "Alice, I... I don't know if I can forgive him. I needed him so much he wasn't there. He didn't want me. He tried to leave. Why'd he come back? To save me. I'm the reason he left. I was a burden. He couldn't protect me." Alice hushed me patting my hair. "You need to analyze the situation. And figure out what you want. No matter what Ed… " I flinched stopping her statement. I didn't want to hear his name. "He wants you to be safe." she finalized I couldn't question that. I just had to think. Alice sat behind me combing the brush through my hair. Flicking each leaf and gravel, with precision, into the trash can. She let me think. She knew thats what I needed. She grabbed my arm, standing me up from her bed, then securing a small piece of plastic over my newly dressed wounds. She handed me jeans, a shirt, and undergarments. "Shower" She smiled. Alice escorted me to the bathroom, smiling. It was amazing how she catered to my human needs. Never forgetting to feed me. Preparing for my arrival. Knowing how I would feel, being understanding. "Don't drown, okay" Alice chuckled. "I won't" I giggled, shutting the door behind me.

The water felt amazing on my skin. The heat was easing my tension, opening my mind. I could think. I began to decipher the situation.I brought the painful view of him front and center. Edward was a burning man, pained at what he had done. He knew he was the cause of my rampage. Millions of accessory thoughts flooded my mind. I had to stay focused on the goal. What was my future with Edward? What did he want our future to be? I was dangerous to be around. I was a danger magnet. I can understand why I'd be a burden to him. Every other day gallivanting off to save his weak human girlfriend. I would talk to him. I had to tell him that I couldn't be with him anymore. I wouldn't allow him to leave me this time. This time, I was leaving him.

…

I dressed in the bathroom. Analyzing my face in the mirror. Who was this girl? She is Bella. She is going to be Bella. No matter what. I was going to be strong. I know whatever decision I make Alice would be with me. 100 percent, all the way. I loved her for that. I walked out of the bathroom, heading straight for Alice's room. He was waiting in the hallway. I ignored him. Opening Alice's door and slamming it behind me. He followed behind me. Opening the door and walking in. Alice immediately stood, walking toward the door. She smiled at me "Um, I'll be downstairs if you need me" Edward nodded, acknowledging her exit. Always such a gentleman. Gentlemen don't leave their women. He was nothing to me. I was going to use this opportunity to be heartless. "Bella, I'm sorry" he spoke with pain in his voice. "I don't want to hear your apology." I shot the words at him. The armor was up. Protecting my heart. I was being heartless, just like he was heartless when he left me.

"I made a mistake, Bella. I lied to you. I had to lie to you. You wouldn't have let me go. You would have held on to me. I had no other choice." He was right. He did made a mistake. He lied to me? His words dented my armor. He really did love me. I stood taller, taking his blow. Building my self up, I spoke calmly, "Edward, you left. You didn't want me. And if you did want me. You lied to me." Wrong. That came out totally wrong. I attempted to try again " I don't know, how to tell you this but you made a big mistake" Wrong again. If I couldn't get my words together. I wasn't going to talk. I felt stupid. Why was I talking? He should be explaining himself. At that exact moment, his monologue began. "I love you. I will do anything to be back with you. To have you in my arms. I am remorseful. The pain I caused you. I know somewhere inside you care about me. If you didn't care than you wouldn't have acted so abruptly." I stopped him in his tracks. "That's the problem. I don't care anymore. I don't care about you like you don't care about me." Now, I was lying. My heart couldn't believe what my mind was saying. I couldn't believe what I was doing. My body was moving but my heart was stationary. Staying with Edward. My hand touched the doorknob. He pressed me against the wall. His eyes torched with pain. "Bella don't do this. Please give me a chance to apologize." I turned my cheek to him. Sliding under his outreached arms and exited the room. I didn't dare look back. I couldn't. He didn't try to stop me. He was frozen, like the marble Adonis i often compared him with. He wouldn't stop me. Even if he wasn't sure what had just happened. I was. It was beyond words. It was actually over.

…

**AN: So you can probably guess what song I was listening to when I wrote this. Please review. They mean so much to me. Like I said before make my dream come true.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter again is in Bella's POV. Some more POVs are coming. But Bella and Alice needed this moment. Most of my chapters are tension builders but this one is kind of an eye opener I guess. **

**There was a mix up. I don't know for how long. But I put Chapter 8 in both 7 and 8's place. I'm sorry. It should be fixed now. If there are any more problems let me know.  
**

**BTW, I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyers does though. ****I don't own the title either. But the Myriad does**

**

* * *

Bella POV  
**

I walked down the steps meeting Alice in the kitchen. Alice stood at the sink wearing an apron. She smiled as she washed a single leaf of lettuce. I stood at the counter. "Need any help?" I asked. "Nope" she grinned. Topping a sandwich with the newly washed lettuce and the final piece of bread. She pushed the plate toward me. Alice, my sister. She never forgot, I was a human. She never abused my needs. Jasper walked into the kitchen. "Someone's hungry" he announced. I was hungry. I dug into the sandwich. I was ravenous. I traced the intricate design on the plate with my finger. "The lady is a vamp" Emmett boasted as he walked into the house. "You see her demolishing that sandwich, Jazz?" I chuckled from behind the palm size remnants of my once whole sandwich. It was funny how everything was calm. All the tension was left upstairs'. I left that with Edward. Let him wallow in it. Let him rue at the mistake he made. He had lost me. But I refused to lose myself again. I pushed the last bite into my mouth. Alice grabbed my hand. I hadn't finished chewing. I nearly choked on the last bit of turkey as she dragged me into the garage. "Where are we going?" I grumbled. "Out" She said, a smile parting her lips. I would let her win today. I got inside the car and didn't argue. I wouldn't win anyway. The ride was short and familiar, too familiar. We pulled up the curb. The view out of my window was familiar. My house. Charlie's cruiser was in the yard. Why would Alice bring me here. The note. Charlie was probably ballistic. And at the sight of the Volvo, he was most likely guns ablaze, waiting on Edward. "Alice, I can't go in there" I moaned. "It's okay. I had Jasper take care of the note. He has no idea what happened. Have a little faith. I wouldn't bring you here to be yelled at." She jumped out of the car. I followed, trying to be at least halfway as graceful. I had to go home sometime. Even if Charlie was angry, if Alice was here, he'd go easy on me. Each step toward the house was a relief. In the forest, I felt trapped like I couldn't get home. I never thought I would return. Now, home was a tangible thought. It was in my reach. I was there.

…

Alice lightly tapped on the door. Charlie opened it. Alice snuggled into his arms "Hey Charlie. How's packing going?" Packing? Charlie was packing. Where was he going? He couldn't be leaving. His eyes were wide with excitement. He loved Alice. Alice's frequent visits over the summer acquainted her with Charlie. I would often find myself amidst in a shopping trip. So we would spend the afternoon sorting the spoils of our adventure. Charlie laughing at the amount of bags and boxes one petite girl could carry. "I don't know how much I should pack; it's a three week seminar. Do you think I've packed too much?" He looked around confirming his frustration. Clothes and bags were spread all over the living room. Alice smiled and I nodded at Charlie's inquiry. He walked to the open suitcase on the couch. He gave a loud sigh and dug in. I eyed the formal police uniform, un-ironed, hanging out of his suitcase. His police seminar. Three weeks alone in this house. Charlie away in Virginia. If he knew what happened, he probably wouldn't trust me to be alone. Alone to think about Edward. I couldn't expose myself to that. If I was going to be heartless, there could be no temptation of relapse. 'Ill see you later." Alice said as she climbed the stairs to my room. I followed and shut the door behind us. We had a lot to talk about. The second the door met the frame, she spoke "What happened with Edward?" I shook my head. I couldn't say it. I left him. I didn't need to put up a shield for Alice. She would understand. She was the only person I could let go to. She wouldn't judge me, only protect me. "I left him. It's over. I told him… I told him it's over" I muttered. She didn't need to ask why. It was like wearing a sign; I am weak at the thought of living without Edward. Putting my emotions on my sleeve. I would have to learn to hide them.

…

Alice pulled me into a hug. She circled my room. Sitting in my rocking chair. Looking at my desk. She looked toward the ceiling. Then, circled her eyes to the floor. Eyeing the fan near my bed, spinning at blistering speed. "Did he apologize?" she asked. "He did. But I can't accept it. I was his burden. I refuse to be his burden." Alice turned her face from the fan's attention. "You weren't his burden. You are his life. I want you to be aware its going to be hard to escape him. He is going to do everything in his power to get you back. He waited so long for you, he wouldn't leave you. It took so long for him to think of a decent lie to tell you, and then to muster up the strength to tell us." He told them. Alice knew the whole time. I couldn't hold back the tears. Every word left me shuddering. "You knew he was going to do. To do… that." I couldn't yell at Alice. It wasn't her fault. It was his choice. Why didn't she warn me? I would have gladly gone on one of her outrageous shopping trips, just to avoid that fate. To have never met him there. To have never heard those words. "I don't want you to come with me."

"Before you jump to conclusions, I never thought he was going to go through with it. I saw him failing at his attempt. His split decision changed the entire future. When I found out, he had really done it, I hated myself. I hated my talent. My visions are so subjective, that I couldn't protect you. If he wouldn't have changed his mind, I wouldn't have needed to protect you. " Alice was serious. Her tone was melancholy. "I know what you feel. I know you love him. And you need to show him what he lost." My crying intensified. I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "I can't stop thinking about him. And what he means to me. My mind knows that I need to do this but I can't seem to convince my heart. I can't convince my heart that I don't love him. Because I do." Her cold hand rubbed my back. I've never seen Alice look so scorned. So distressed. I noticed she stopped comforting me. The motion on my back seized.

I looked up, she was staring into space. I wonder how everything plays in her mind. How it comes. How she sees the fates of others. My deep thought stopped my tears. She regained composure, rubbed the tears off my face. Her hands like ice. I'm surprised they didn't freeze onto my face. "Charlie is coming, so can you hold yourself together for 10 minutes. It will be worth it. I promise." She whispered. She sped across the room, grabbing me tissues, wiping my eyes and tossing them into the trash. "Now, think Emmett in a tutu" I burst out into laughter at the idea of Emmett wearing something pink. Then the vision of something spandex ripping over Emmett's massive muscles sent me over the edge. She laughed with me as Charlie opened the door.

...

**AN: Please oh please oh please review. Ill love you forever! More POVs are coming. More Drama. More victoria. Who's ready for chapter 9?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Don't forget about Jacob. I'm getting to him. I got a good plan for him. And don't forget about Victoria she's coming too. I just have to get all theses feeling out of the way. And set up the pretense for this adventure.**

**And a present for my readers, I'm going to post two chapters today. An amazing feat? not. But a show of appreciation, hell yeah! Chapter 9 is all Alice.**

**BTW, I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters. But Stephanie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

  
**

_I loved how Alice could change the entire way I felt. It was almost like she possessed Jasper's talent. She laughed with me as Charlie opened the door._

...

**Alice POV**

Charlie entered the room. I couldn't tell Bella what I had seen. I might as well just let her experience it herself. "You girls having fun up here" Charlie smiled. I could see a twinge of fear in his voice. He was afraid of what he was asking. I nodded as Bella continued laughing in hysterics. I elbowed her lightly. I didn't want to shatter any of her arms. That would leave something to explain. When she stopped her, hair was wild about her head, from the rolling and flipping of her laughing antics. "Alice, Bella" Charlie acknowledged. "Bella while I'm at the seminar, I don't know if I want you here all alone. It gets lonely in this house sometimes. I thought it wouldn't be bad to ask. Alice, Is there any possible way you and your family could keep Bella company while I'm gone. It could be an elongated sleepover, I guess. You girls like sleepovers, right?" His tone was full of questions. Before he could start any further, I stopped him "That would be great! I can call my mom right now. If that's okay with Bella" Bella was ecstatic, she stood up, wide eyed, announcing "I'd love too. Thanks Charlie!" She wrapped her fragile arms around Charlie's neck. Charlie removed her arm from the embrace, examining it. Her face was flustered. She blushed red. "I fell" she admitted shyly. Charlie shook his head in dismissal. He knew his daughter. She could trip on an ant. "Alice, let me know what your mom says." Charlie said exiting the room, Still shaking his head in disapproval of Bella's grace.

After Charlie was gone, Bella's expression warped. Her excitement was gone in a flash. "Is Edward going to be there a lot?" she asked with a flinch. "Not any more than a person who lives there. Don't worry. I'll plan lots of awesome things for us to do. Shopping, Movies, and with school during the week. The only thing you'll have to do is sleep there." I couldn't hold back my laughter. Bella, sleeping in a house full of vampires. She seemed relieved at the idea of not being in the house so often. And laughed with me. She pulled out her suitcase and began packing her necessities. I almost wanted to tell her not to pack too much clothing. We would do so much shopping; she wouldn't need clothing when I was finished. I would be able to spend the next three weeks playing my favorite game. Bella Barbie.

…

Bella packed while I conversed with Esme. I knew she would have no objection to her new occupant. Her only concern was Edward. And how he would take Bella's arrival. I know my brother too well. He would use this opportunity to get Bella whatever she needed. To spoil her. To show her his regret. To come back into her heart. I wouldn't subject her to anything she didn't want to be subjected too. I would plan tons of things for us to do. Girly things. Things no half decent man would want to accompany. She finished packing her things, as i flipped the phone shut. Charlie carried them to the Volvo. "so you mom approves?" charlie asked as he swung the truck door shut. "Of course, she also asked me to wish you a safe trip." Charlie would be leaving in the morning. Bella kissed her father, reminding him a few major things. Just so they would have a house to come home to in three weeks. And we left. It seemed so simple. I couldn't let Edward get to Bella. I would make it crystal clear. I couldn't let him hurt her again.

…

We arrived at the house within 10 minutes. Bella laughed the whole time. I joked around about Emmett's last hunting trip. And the wild encounter he had with a more than willing bear. Just to keep her mind off the speed. It might remind her of him. When we pulled into the drive, Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the grass and Edward was sitting on the porch, lost in a medical book. The sun was falling behind the trees. This day seemed more like 2 than one. Upon the sight of the car, Emmett lost his train of thought and was body slammed by Jasper. I could feel the earth tremble between the car. Esme would be disappointed the large indention, they had made in the yard. Edward immediately got up, leaving his book in mid air, speeding to the car. Opening the trunk and grabbing Bella's suitcase. To my room, Edward. He must have been prodding my mind. He ran into the house arriving 10 seconds later. I had already opened Bella's door, helping her out of the car and walked over to Jasper and Emmett's battle.

Emmett lay on the ground, laughing. Jasper's body hanging over him, his blond hair falling into his face, laughing at his victim. "Seems like me and that bear have something in common. It was easy getting you on your back." Jasper taunted, referring to the hunting trip I mentioned in the car. Emmet groaned from his defeat "Yeah, you two have a lot in common. You both want me. A little more than you should" Bella broke out into laughter. Grabbing her sides, tears of happiness running down her face. In between the tutu and the bear fight, she probably would laugh at Emmett for months. Edward advanced toward her. What did he want from her? I stopped him in his tracks. I spoke sternly "Edward, you've done enough. I will talk to you later. Please leave it alone for now" He was hurt by my words. Shocked. He couldn't believe it. I peeped over my shoulder to make sure Bella was still engaged in Jasper's antics. "Alice … " He began, pain in his voice. "Later" I waved him away. He stood frozen in the yard.

I rushed back to Bella's side. She was on Emmett's back. Pulling on his hair and yelling yeehaw. Jasper spoke in his deep southern accent "Miss Bella' you sure know how to round up a good one" Bella's accent wasn't even close to authentic. "I worked hard branding this one Mr. Jasper. He was a feisty one, oh yes he was" Emmett neighed poorly, jumping into the air, throwing Bella off his back. Bella was soaring into the sky. At an almost perfect trajectory rate. Edward was underneath her landing point, immediately. Ready to break her fall. She screamed in happiness. Not a hint of fear in her voice. She landed with a soft thud, She was in his arms. His smile was bright and dazzling. He would win her over in seconds. Her smile faded from her face. she was mesmerized as she looked into his topaz eyes. I wasn't going to let this happen. "Put her down right now" I thought deeply. As loud as I could. I know he could hear me. Thank god, he couldn't decode her. I could feel her heart pounding. It was like watching a rabbit being held by a python. Her so innocent, his strong want for her. If he asked, I would blow off her reaction as excitement. She said nothing. Wiggling in his arms, like a 5 year old, communicating her want to get down. He sat her on the ground and walked into the house. Head down. One less opportunity. "I'm sorry Bells, you're so light, and I forgot you were back there." Emmett said. Hugging her tightly and then escorting her back into the house. Jasper grabbed my hand, calming my mood. His soft lips grazed my cheek. Clearing my mindset. Preparing me for my exchange.

**AN: YEEHAW! 1 of 2 for today. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** **Chapter 2 of 2 for my One day, 2 chapter extravaganza. Victoria is finally here. And she's better than ever. Jacob is on the way. The story is still unfolding. I'm still coming up with ideas frantically. Trying to sort through which are the best and which will make the story perfect.**

**BTW, I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters. But Stephanie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

  
**

…

**Alice POV**

Bella was downstairs watching television with Jasper and Emmett. I could hear Emmett's howling and the murmur of the television. I opened Edward's door. I would make this short and sweet. His back faced me, while he scribbled more notes onto his composition paper. "A new song?" I questioned. He shook his head in agreement, turning his chair to me. "Alice, what was all of that about down stairs? Bella is my everything; I have to get her back." he spoke sternly.

"The redundancy is unnecessary, Edward. I know you want her back. I know you love her. I know she loves you. But you have damaged her so much. You have almost brought her to suicide." I felt my voice raising. Almost intrusive. "I can't let you approach her. I won't let you hurt her. " He was delirious. He pulled his hand into a tight fist. His eyes focusing and his mind poking into mine. The shield I put up was nothing against his power. I felt weak. I couldn't protect her.

"You're going to go against your brother?" he shot. I let my thoughts freely flow. Maybe he could get an idea of what I was thinking. Maybe he could see what I predicted for them in the future. He would understand. I thought of Bella. How broken she looked. How much she cried, for him. He flinched at the view of my internal canvas. Everything played out to him. "Just give her some time" I mumbled. He nodded. Prodding my mind for more information, more images, more insight. I explained my last thought. "Edward, you have to do it. Otherwise, she's not coming back." His eyes widened at the image I sought for.

…

**Victoria POV**

I traveled to the main road. There was no trace of her scent. It was still committed to my memory. The floral bouquet filled my nose. Burning my throat and sharpening my senses. A young woman, rode by. All her windows down. The scent from inside the vehicle washed toward me. A kill. Id let her get a head start. She would make a good practice dummy.

I waited two hours. Hunting a few woodland creatures. The small ones. I had to leave room for the main attraction. It was time to pursue. I stuffed her scent into my memory along with my first and final challenge. Centering in on it. And took off. Every instinct livewire. Eyesight was sharper. Speed was heightened. In pursuit of a more than seductive meal. I was heading toward Port Angeles. Whoever this person was had exquisite taste. Stopping at a few, dress shops, grocery store. Her scent became stronger. The closer I got the more toxic the scent was. I followed it all the way to a suburban neighborhood. To the exact house. A small townhouse. Each window perfectly affixed with white shudders. A large white, glass paneled door accenting the front of the home. Each window offsetting the brick design. hedges surrounded the largest window. which looked into a formally decorated living room. The car was cleanly parked in the driveway. I circled the house getting an idea of the surrounding area. I would be quick and lethal. I sensed no danger; she wouldn't be able to fight me off.

I thought of the many victims. Each an easier and easier kill. I surveyed the house, listening for another heartbeat. She was alone. I entered through a window. Leading me into a bedroom. Warm honey toned walls, contrasted with black and white floral photographs. A bed covered in thick white linen, spilling over the modern frame. I walked to the nightstand, and examined the photograph. A tall brunette hugging, a older blonde women. The words etched into the frame "A sister is a little bit of childhood that can never be lost – Marion C. Garretty" This woman had a family. A sister. A mother. Maybe even a husband. I had nothing. I continued to search. Examining the contents inside the nightstand. A bible. A brush. A pen. Paper. Tax return forms. Nothing of interest to me. I would wait. I sat on the bed. The thick cushioned comforter relaxing me. She was stylish. And above all beautiful. I could hear her moving around in the lower level of the house. It wouldn't be long until she came upstairs.

...

The ticking of the clock kept me preoccupied, each second equal. As the hand swept around the face of the clock. I heard footsteps. Tick, tick, tick, She was graceful. A light thump on each stair. Mimicking the ticks of the clock. The door slowly opened. Her eyes met mine. Like looking into a tranquil ocean, her eyes swept over me. She froze in place. I stood accessing her composure. She was marveling. At my beauty. Now it's time for a sweep of speed. I sped around the room. Shutting the door. Creating a breeze, sweeping her scent into the air. I inhaled. "Who are you?" She said. Her eyes were frantic. "Hello. I'm Victoria" I spoke calmly. Controlling my frenzy. "What is your name?" I continued. She looked shocked. This temptress was asking her name. I eyed the tattoo on her wrist. An elegant script spelled out the word "Faith".

"Is your name, faith?" I literally sung to her. I saw her falter at the sound of my voice. She nodded lightly. That was my cue. I grabbed her, tossing her onto the heavy linen. I hovered over her. Adjusting my weight so, her face was centimeters from mine. Her breathing intensified. Each breath injecting her sweet scent into my mouth. In sighting the burning sensation in my throat. I moved my lips around her neck. I could feel the pulse in her throat. "Please, don't do this" she moaned. Almost sensually. I was taken back by her excitement. She wasn't afraid. Not a tear stained her blue sundress. Not a single bead of sweat caressed her face. I murmured into her ear, "Don't worry, my dear. This will be quick and painless." Her hair was sprawled around the pillows. Each strand long, auburn and inviting. "Please, before you kill me. Tell me what you want. "

I spoke strongly to her inquiry. "Your blood." She gasped. Her chest heaving in and out. Her heart thumping loadly. I grabbed her hands, holding them above her head. My lips and tongue swirled around her neck. "You're a …" she moaned. "A vampire" I finished, Digging my teeth into her throat. Her blood filling my mouth, cooling the burning agitation as it ran down my throat. She didn't struggle. I admired her strength. Her style, her family. I pulled back. Sweeping my tongue across the crescent shaped wound. She shuddered, as the burning sensation set in. Her body convulsing. She didn't scream. The strength I adored. I spoke gently into her ear. "There is no better friend than a sister. And there is no better sister than you. "

**AN: Victoria and Faith. BFFL. The quote right above is from anonymous. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I have been itching to put up this chapter but wouldn't let me log in at all. Thank the lord I can now. And can post this up. But I did get a little break. I did a lot of thinking. And absolving. Victoria, Bella and Edward POV.**

**BTW, I do not own twilight or any of the characters, but Stephenie Meyers does.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Victoria POV**

She would burn for three days. Like a disease silently festering beneath her skin. The venom would take over. Filling into her blood and transforming her into a beautiful siren. I had to stay with her, I watched her change. I left twice to hunt. But quickly returned to her side. My train of thought was interrupted by her telephone and answering machine. Her phone rang often. No one stopped to check in on her. Yet, she had no husband. I spent the days reading her diary. Admiring her. Learning of her past life. Fresh out of college. Her living room was full of photos; Her graduation from high school. Her graduation from college: Each her smiling brightly holding her diploma for all to see. Educated. A family portrait. Her at the bottom, surrounded by a sister and brother. Her brother lived in Seattle and her sister was abroad in France. It meant nothing anymore. She had me. Her new sister. While alone, I got a better look at her closet. Stylish clothing. Very feminine. I tried on her pants and shirts looking for an outfit complementary to my new family member. My new lifestyle. I finally settled on a peasant top. Detailed in blue. A pair of fairly new blue jeans. And no shoes. I had lived so long with the outfit I was wearing. My feet felt better bare. She awoke in frenzy. I was still standing at the closet when she jumped into the air. Couching into a low pounce. I spoke cautiously. "Faith. It's me Victoria. Your sister. " She looked confused. "My sister?" She echoed. Her voice has changed gracefully during the change. Each letter and syllable, a beautiful reverberation of sounds. She straightened her posture. Examining me. "Let me explain" I murmured. "This life is easy. We have one instinct that is different than average. Me and you, We will start a coven. A family. And live like every other human. The only difference between me and them… " I was cut off. "Human?" she questioned. "So I am a vampire? Well why aren't I thirsting for blood?" her voice tinged with sarcasm. She wasn't thirsting at the sound of blood? Where is the burning sensation in her throat? The dry gasping. The pain. I placed my hand on her throat. Staring blankly into her crimson eyes. Reminiscing on the tranquil shade of blue they once were. "You're not thirsty?"

...

**Bella POV**

I awoke Monday morning in Alice's bed. She was sitting at her desk smiling. "Good morning sunshine!" Alice called from the computer. She furiously flicked in the last few words. Getting up from her seat. Leaving the room and arriving minutes later with a tray. I sat up from the bed as she sat the tray on my lap. A bowl of brightly colored cereal "I hope you like fruit loops?" Alice questioned. I nodded. Taking a bite. "Emmett suggested them. I made the wrong decision of letting him do the grocery shopping. Everything he bought was very colorful and sweet. If Rosalie wouldn't have forced him to buy the basics. We would have a lifetime supply of fruit loops, lucky charms, and donut holes." She chuckled. I nearly spit my food back into the bowl. The idea of Emmett's grizzly body behind a tiny shopping cart. Grabbing colorful boxes off the shelf. She continued her clicking on the computer. And turned the screen into my view. "That is what you're wearing today. I planned out every outfit for the next three weeks." She smiled. I studied the object on the screen with more detail. And choked up more food. A khaki skirt and trendy, red, lightweight, halter top. What really caught my attention was the peep toed red espadrilles. I protested "Alice, I can't wear that to school, dress code!" On top of that, how was I going to walk. "I checked all the policies, you can wear it." I sat my tray on the end table. Standing up and jumping into standing position. I took a step nearly slipping on the rug in front of me. And landed on the bed with a loud thud. "And about the shoes, wedges are much easier than stilettos. To the bathroom please." She smiled, opening the door.

…

She dressed me up like a Barbie doll. Just So I could have my leg broken off. She curled my hair to perfection. Each lock fell around my face beautiful. Alice was an artist. It was easier knowing none of the Cullens would be at school. It was particularly sunny. But it was harder knowing when I came face first with the concrete, no one would be there to save me. No Edward to protect me from the inevitable. I realized how much I needed him. The day seemed excruciating long. Each class a blur. A mindless chatter. Annoyed by mike. Who was more than grateful was back to have lunch with him. Jessica spent the entire lunch period muttering under her breath. "Why is she sitting here today?" "No boyfriend to swoon at today" I was more than inspired at her enthusiasm to have me around. Alice picked me up 10 minutes before school ended. Allowing enough time for an unseen getaway. We arrived at the house. My hotel for the next 3 weeks, Alice called it. As I walked into the door, I heard sweet music coming from the piano. Edward was playing again. He had time now. Now that he wasn't protecting me.

Alice grabbed my backpack. And left my presence. I stood in awe at the melody he was playing. I walked toward the sound. Almost in a trance. To be stopped by Emmett, holding a box of fruit loops. "Did you like my breakfast choice?" He was ecstatic. I nodded, walking toward the sound once more. The enticing harmony stopped. I stood in the hallway waiting for the sound to start again. He came into view, There he was. Sitting at the piano. So beautiful. I wanted to tell him to keep playing. I wanted to tell him I love him. I'm sorry. I need him. I have to have him. I couldn't bring myself to move. I didn't know if my shoes were melting to the floor at the sound of his song. Or if it was my conscience telling me you cant hurt him anymore. I murmured to myself " I was his burden." His head snapped around at the sound of my words. He stood up from the piano. His eyes burning with sorrow. I could see into his soul. He was empty. He walked toward me. I felt cold hands go around my waist. He was holding me. Carrying me. Where? I closed my eyes savoring his image. Him standing at the piano. Appealing to my nature, his face, his talent, his voice, I needed him. I opened my eyes and was in Alice's room. I searched frantically looking for him. Where did he go? I heard loud banging downstairs and the rustling of bodies. "Alice, what happened?" She turned to me, her eyes filled with disappointment. "I took you upstairs, so we could get ready." I nearly shouted. "Ready for what?!" I needed to feel him around me. I thought he was holding me. I needed him to hold me. Alice smiled, shaking off her disappointment. "We're playing hooky tomorrow."

"We are not playing hooky! Why'd you take me away?" I screamed. "Now, what is going on downstairs?"

…

**Edward POV**

I felt myself falling apart. She was almost here. She was almost in my arms. I could have had her back. If she knew that song was for her. Each note, each melody, exquisite and unique. Like her. She was torn away from me. I couldn't apologize. I wasn't allowed to approach her. I was separated from her. My sanity disappeared. As I tore into the piano. Smashing each key into dust. My piano. All the time I spent at this chair was of waste. Without Bella. Without her to play for, I was nothing. I felt Emmett's hands latch on to my arms . Wrenching me from the dismembered instrument. Esme walked in, accessing the damage to the piano. My piano. "It's beyond repair, Jasper, take your brother out. And Emmett will dispose of this for me." Emmett released his hold. And jasper followed me into the forest. I ran at unlikely speeds. I doubt he would be able to keep up. As my feet grazed the ground, each step calmed my mood. My meadow. A place of perfection. I stopped in the center of my personal haven. Jasper halting beside me. My thoughts translated into words "I need to talk to Bella, to tell her how I feel. I would do anything. I would do anything in my power so she could hear my heartbeat. But I don't have that choice. I have one option left. The option I feared most. Alice's predicted conclusion."

**AN: Please review, that's how I get a better grip on how to improve my writing. (I have a question, I need you guys to answer. I feel like my chapters are short) Sorry for the delay, but now that i can log in, I will be updating more often. Now, Review like a mad person!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BTW, I do not own twilight or any of the characters. But Stephenie Meyers does.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Victoria POV**

_Reminiscing on the tranquil shade of blue they once were. "You're not thirsty?"_

She was dumbfounded. Her faces sullen demeanor changed. Adjusting to a new state of confusion. She shook her head. "Am I supposed to be thirsty?" Each word was elongated, expressing her confusion. "You must have a very instinctive control over your thirst." I said. control over her thirst. A newborn. She sat back on the bed. Examining her body, poking at her skin, rubbing her face and hair. I grabbed her arm, yanking her from the bed, pulling her into the mirror. She gasped in shock. Her thin manicured hands ran over her body. She mumbled lightly. "Amazing.". She was even more ravishing. She pulled me into her line of vision. And compared our bodies and faces. My thick wild hair. Her long curly auburn waves. I was a tad shorter, she adjusted her position, swirling in place. She was elegant beauty. I was fierce seduction.

"So this is a coven?" She asked, pointing toward our images in the mirror. I thought of the vision of the Olympic Coven. Each individual and different. Each talented in their own way. Almost sustaining like a small village. My coven needed to be talented. I smiled at her words "Not yet, we need a few more additions. Preferably people of exquisite talent. Like you my dear. I'll be back." I turned to her. She smiled, nodding her head. I dashed out of the now open window. Tracing the first scent I caught into town. Fresh blood, sweet blood, that would evoke the fury in her. I followed the scent to a nearby high school. The gymnasium. School was out of session. From the asphalt parking lot. I spied our prey. A tall, brown skinned, girl stepped out of her beat up car. Slamming her door, knocking an American flag off her rear bumper. She circled the car, grabbing the flag, and tossing it into her purse. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk as she advanced toward the gym. A blue folder slipped out of her grip. Falling onto the ground. She continued walking. Unaware of the mistake she had made. The many mistakes she had made. I eased into position. Grabbing her folder and tapping her shoulder. She turned around, sweeping her hair around her face. I felt her scent break into my conscience. I wrapped my arms around her. Whispering in her ear. "You dropped your folder." I felt her body shudder beneath me.

…

Faith was stationary when I arrived. in the same position I left her. Staring at the clock. In the same intent I was staring once before. Waiting for time to pass. The second hand swept around the clock. The girl lay lifeless on the thick linen. I searched the folder. A play write. Chicago. Her name was neatly etched at the top of her audition application. Nicole. I felt her breathing increase as her eyes opened. She searched the room. Sitting up from the bed. "Where am I?" she screamed. The rustling sheets caught faith's attention. I spoke softly. "Faith, go, please quench your thirst." Faith obliged. Approaching her cautiously. Placing her hand on the girl's throat. Her breathing became more frantic. Her body pulsed at the cool sensation around her neck. I eyed the Nicole's diamond necklace. A row of pink sapphires trailing down her neck. Nicole jumped from the bed. Her brown eyes stricken with fear. Tears began streaming down her face. Faith slammed her into the nearby wall. Knocking a photograph to the floor. It shattered into pieces. "I'm not finished!" Faith exclaimed. She opened her mouth. Placing it around the Nicole's neck. Choking her necklace into an uncomfortable position. I chuckled under my breath. The irony of watching an angel, seclude her prey, and indulge in its life. She dug her teeth into Nicole's throat. Holding her body against the wall with her own. A single drop of blood dripped from her mouth unto the floor. The blood lust was here.

…

She fed with unprecedented control. Draining Nicole's body, eating neatly. Another drop was spilled. As Nicole's body slumped lifelessly to the floor. I approached Faith. Running my fingers through her hair. She smiled. "That was good?" Faith nodded. "Do you want more, the population is thriving. We can hunt more if you'd like?" I questioned. She shook her head, declining my offer. I grabbed Nicole's lifeless body. And sped into town. I unclasped the necklace from around her neck. Tossing her body into a restaurant dumpster. Lighting it. And returning to the house. The necklace, wrapped tightly inside my hand. I bounded up the house. entering through the window. Faith was typing at the computer. each finger moving swiftly. she slammed down on the pace bar. Wrenching it from the keyboard and sending it flying across the room. I stood behind her. Reading the screen: Google. I wrapped the necklace around her neck. Clasping it into place. She turned smiling. "What is this?" she cooed. "A keepsake." I replied. Her hands went around my waist. She pulled me into a tight embrace, squeezing a little too tightly. I took the pain. I wouldn't let her be stronger than me. I was her creator. her body returned to the computer chair. She clicked around the screen. A college psychology class. "I was taking some extra classes. I think it would be best if is un-enrolled." She smiled. Psychology. She knew the mind. I thought back to the picture in her living room. Psycology was enthed into the diploma. Her major. She knew every aspect of the human mind. Advancing in its study. Advancing in the study of her own mind.

...

Control. "Faith, I want you to try something. Command me." She was confused at my motif. But I was sure. "Command you?" she questioned. "Sit down, I guess then" I felt my body falter beneath me. I found a chair. Easily. Against my will. I let all my thoughts go. I sat in the desk chair, staring intently at her face. She turned her head. "What's going on? I don't understand." Her ability was individual and unfaltering. Her mind took my minds conscience place. Sending my body into the chair. Controlling my every movement. Isolating my body's muscles. "Control." I murmured.

**AN: Sorry, this chapter is so short. It's used to develop Faith's character as well as Victoria's. It took a while for me to figure out how much control I wanted her to have. It will evolve more as the story plays out. But as of right now, She can control your body, and can control her own thirst. Using your mind, Since your brain controls the joint aspect of your every movement. She can isolate your brain to take her command. Her psych major has alot to do with why she is so inclined to do this. CONTROL. Please review. Let me know what you think about faith's newfound power.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I was trying to figure out how to put Jacob back into the story. He has just fallen into the back of my mind. Fighting with myself to tie him in. made me experience severe writer's block. But it should be better now. This is a shorter chapter. I promise to write more tonight.**

**BTW, I do not own twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does though.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Victoria POV**

A new coven. Fresh and intriguing. On the scene. The two of us. Faith and I. the perfect team. We need a third. I arrive at the same high school. Night has stricken. The gym is still full of people. Auditioning trying there hand a fame. Stardom. I hid in the rafters. Watching each, nervously walk across the stage. A variety of floral scents. Faith sat on the rafter next to me. Kicking her feet back and forth. Smiling almost child like. "Who do we want?" Faith murmured in a low hum. I shook my head. "Patience, we will find the perfect one." One, after another, each person walked in. Singing a tune each individual and different. Like our coven. We would be individual and different. Strong and striking. Bold, and beautiful. I set my sights on the next participant. She gracefully glided across the stage. The robust man from behind the judge's table flicked on his light. Studying the paper in front of him. His voice was surprisingly high pitched as he spoke from behind the lamp." Miss Claire, I see you will be auditioning for both a dancing and singing role."

She smiled from the stage. The light reflecting off her honey blonde hair. She stretched out her arms and nodded to the orchestra pit. The gangly teen pressed the play button. The music softly bellowed through the speakers. A ballerina she was. So graceful. Each move, a perfect interpretation of the music. Her legs were long and enchanting. Her arms moving slowly. the music faded into a soft end. She stood tall, and advanced to the microphone. The assistants in the pit were dazzled by her movement. As was I. he snapped out of his trance rubbing his eyes and pressing the forward button. Progressing to the next track. The same piano tune, this time more sultry. She sung into the Mic. Every word was perfectly enunciated and breathed effortlessly out of her lungs. Her voice was exquisite.

"Her" I muttered under my breath. Faith nodded in agreement. She leaped from the rafter landing perfectly behind a thick velvet curtain. And disappeared into the dark. Claire's audtion ended. She walked off the stage. Pushing her hair behind her ear she opened the door, and exited the gym. I followed her in the rafters until I reached the door. I landed on the ground. The low thud of my landing, matching up with the closing of the door. Faith had already cornered her. She was smiling, circling Claire like her pray. A falcon circling a mouse. Claire's delicate face was shocked. Her skin was smooth like the face of a porcelain doll. Faiths words were her command. Claire began to run. Sprinting into the fog. Faiths voiced raised over the urgency of Claire's feet. "Stop" The running stopped. And faith followed the trail. I was close behind. Watching and observing. Faith twirled the necklace around her neck.

A smile broke from faith's lips. She spoke softly "We won't hurt you, honey. Don't worry. We're here to help you. You help us, and we'll help you." Claire's words were urgent. "What do you want me to do?!" I stood behind Claire. Running my fingers through her honey hair. It was smooth and sweet. Her scent was strong on my hand, in my nose. Bringing forth the burning in my throat. I purred in her ear. "Sing for us, sweetheart."

…

**Jacob POV**

I didn't feel any different. Shorter tempered. I didn't feel the need to scratch at fleas. Or howl at the moon. When the elders explained my purpose. My body was growing. Building into this strong man. Animal. I would be a protector. From people like him. Bloodsuckers. The sound of his name. I was a mad man. He broke me. He took away my pride. The entire purpose of my visit was to get revenge. To find out why he took Bella away from me. His eyes, his voice, he allured her. Into being something she's not. Into wanting something she shouldn't. Him. I felt my clothes tearing from underneath me. My wolf form was somewhat was more comfortable. More free. Every time I phased it became easier. More controlled. More purposeful. I could roam as I pleased. The ground trailed beneath me as I ran into the woods. I couldn't fathom the thought of Bella being with him. That bloodsucker. Her face as she watched him demolish me. Her remorse after she realized what she had done. What she had let him do. Yet she hadn't called me. Or attempted to make contact. His glory would be short lived. He wouldn't have her for long. I would break him the way he broke me. I would break him for breaking her heart. And he would enjoy every second, just because he would want her to be happy.

…

**AN: Please review. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS RIGHTEOUS PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews might inspire me to push out two chapters tomorrow, maybe 3.**


	14. Chapter 14

**BTW, I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does though.**

* * *

_Alice smiled, shaking off her disappointment. "We're playing hooky tomorrow."_

_"We are not playing hooky! Why'd you take me away?" I screamed. "Now, what is going on downstairs?"_

**Bella POV**

"We're going to Mike Newton's party tonight." Alice said. Mike. Having a party. I had been so absorbed in Edward. I wouldn't know. I never really talk to any of my old friends. The Cullen's had become my everything. My friends. My family. All that I needed. Alice mumbled, quickly under her breath "And then we're going to hop a quick flight to New York." The first part was fine. NEW YORK?! I don't think so. I probably stopped breathing. Alice spoke cheerfully." Liven up, silly; it will be fun." I attempted a smile. It was weak. Very weak. Alice chuckled. I slumped into an armchair. And looked at the ceiling. Alice fluttered around the room packing our bags. Leaving my mind to wander. What happened with Edward? We were almost together. He was almost holding me. It was almost perfect. "Alice, what happened with Edward?" she didn't respond. "Alice!" I screamed. My voice shocked her. She snapped her head around.

"It's nothing" she replied. Nothing. It wasn't nothing. It was something. What had happened? I stood up from the chair and escorted myself out of the room. I stopped in front of Rosalie's door. She was combing her hair in the mirror. I knocked on her doorframe. She nodded allowing my entrance to her room. She looked up from reflection. "Yes, Bella" Her voice was so beautiful. Everything about her was perfect. Her hair, Her body. Her face. I wondered how I'd look when I turned. It was more of imagining. A dream of sorts. I smiled. Rosalie placed her comb on the vanity, and walked over to me. Her stride was so graceful. "Bella, what do you need?" her words were more anxious. I knew what I needed. "What happened… um downstairs?" I stammered. She smiled, almost wickedly. "Just know, the piano is broken. And gone." Broken. Piano., "Edward broke his…"before I could finish my sentence, I was being dragged down the hall. I could hear her laughing. "Now, Bella. You can't run away from me. We have got to get you ready. I already packed our bags for New York." Alice said.

…

I groaned. "Alice, I'm not exactly in a party mood. Is there any way we can just stay here?" She shook her head. In her hands was a shopping bag. She held it out to me. I grabbed the bag. Express. I peeked in inside. Afraid of what I'd be wearing to this outing. Straight legged, dark jeans. A Fuchsia, Lace backed v-neck top. What was Alice trying to do to me? I would look... I don't even know what I'd look like in a top like this. I looked up from the bag. At the bottom of the bag was a pair of trendy flats. I sighed. She knew how talented I was in heels. She was already dressed. How long had I been staring at this? She was similarly dressed. Another brightly colored V-neck top. A short jean skirt. And black stiletto pumps. I looked at her feet. They were perfectly placed in those shoes. I could never understand how she could walk so gracefully. Even being held up by heels the size of pencils. She smiled, grabbing her make-up bag. She walked into the bathroom. I followed her to protest. "Look, you must be crazy if you think I a can pull off a top like this." I waved the top in the air. She laughed, it wasn't funny. I shook my fist at her. Like in the old movies. I smiled at my upcoming humor. "Alice, you got some plainin' to do!?" "Get dressed" she said, curling her already perfect flips.

I dressed reluctantly, Alice applied make-up to my bare face. I sat still. I tried to take it all in. Everything that had happened. Everything that was bound to change. Without Edward. I sufficed. Alice made things so easy. She kept me from him. Protected me. From my heart. I needed him. But I could live without him. Alice finished. I stood up from the chair. Alice bounded down the steps. Waving me down. I took each step carefully. "Thanks for the flats" I whispered. Alice pulled a mirror to the end of the steps. I stood at the bottom. Star struck. This girl wasn't me. Not Bella. Someone else. She was provocatively beautiful. The shirt gave me cleavage. The perfect amount. My hair curled around my face. Her body was mature. I felt older. Too old. I could pass for 21. Alice put the mirror in its original position. I followed Alice into the garage, She jingled the keys in her hand.

…

House in the middle of nowhere. I could feel the music pulsing the ground, as we pulled up. Alice literally jumped out of the car. I was nervous. The closer we got to the house. The more stupid I felt. Why am I here? Why'd I let Alice take me here? Especially looking like this. She opened the door. And walked inside. Confident. I straightened my back and attempted to follow her stride. Mike ran across the room. Greeting me the second I stepped in the door. The room was big, open, all the 2 leather couches were pushed to the far wall. All the light bulbs had been replaced with multiple colors. Green, Blue, Purple, and Red. "Can I take your purse?" Mike smiled. He was dressed like a college boy. A college party boy. His shirt clung to his body, He had gelled his hair in a wild array. A weak attempt to match Edward's. I nodded. At lost of words. Alice jumped right into the party. She walked out to the center of the floor. Twirling her body. Around some helpless guy. He couldn't keep up and was rocking back and forth attempting to match her beat. Her waist winded, as her body progressed around the floor.

I stood calmly. Noticing the scheme. The blue light was in the largest dancing room. A red blub in the smaller one. Green in the kitchen. And purple in the hallway. Mike returned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "You look... look amazing tonight" he cooed. I couldn't stop the blush. "You know this is a party house, you can rent it out and throw parties and stuff." Mike rambled. I walked away into the red room. And watched the more outrageous couples dance. There bodies so close, moving together. The way there lips almost met. The way there hands held tight to each other. I looked to the left where one couple had gotten so into the dancing they began making out on the wall. I tried to look away. It was like watching a car wreck. You know how it's going to turn out. But you want to see the damage. The way he held her, pushing his body closer and closer to her. Pinning her against the wall. I relaxed my stance against the wall and stared out into the crowd. The wall next to me was empty. I scooted into the corner. Giving the lovers more space. Were they coming closer. Did they want me to join the escapade? I hope not. I looked to my left to tell them to back off. And it was him. Edward.

…

He leaned in next to me. "Bella" he said. I turned to the wall. I didn't want to see him. I love him. I didn't want him around. I need him. Yes, No, Yes, No. He pressed his hands against the wall. I turned around and faced him. I was trapped, pinned against the wall. The same way. When I told him it was over. He spoke into my ear. "You look beautiful tonight. Why are you standing on the wall?" I held back a smile. And didn't respond. "Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. You didn't give me a chance to apologize. Ill never leave again. I need you back" His body was getting closer and closer with every word. His lips grazed mine. As the song slowed. The beat was still strong. Pulsing the floor. The feeling of the room took over. The red. The romance. He pushed his mouth to mine. I pushed him away. I wanted to slap him. The strength took over. He let me push him away. "It's that easy, huh?! You think you can leave, and then come back whenever you want?" I screamed. The room was so loud. It was like talking in a private room, me and him. He pushed his body back into mine. Kissing me. I kept thinking. What is his problem? He thinks he can just do this. Take him away from me. I can't stand it. His mouth was melting to mine. My heart gave in. I kissed back. More frantically than before. Afraid he would slip away. It would all be a dream. I saw myself and Edward, in the couple I had eyed before. So seductive and passionate. And I couldn't let him go. My hands went into his hair, and my leg around his waist. I pulled him closer to me. I needed him closer to me. He couldn't run from me. I wouldn't let him.

…

Realization struck fast. I had let him run away. I moved my mouth from his. Turning my head. Mike was drooling from across the room. It must have been a lusty scene. Edward smiled at me. That perfectly crooked smile. Purring in my ear again. "I know it's going to take a lot for you to forgive me. I'm willing to do anything." Anything? I wouldn't. I couldn't. He retreated. Pulling away. Yet still close enough for comfort. He shot Mike, a villainous glance. Mike shuddered. His mind must have been getting away from him. It was a blur. I needed him. He left. I'm done. He _was_ done. I'm over him, kind of. We're both done. I convinced myself. I began to walk away as Edward pulled me back to the wall. "No!" I screamed "I don't care. You left me. I don't want to be your burden. I'm tired of being your princess. You're constant saving me. Doing everything in your power to help me, protect me. I can't protect myself? I would have been able to protect myself." Tears welled in my eyes. "Everything would be better; I wouldn't be your burden. If you would just stop being selfish and turn me. "

"Just let us have tonight, Bella." He frowned at his words. "Ill do whatever it takes. Ill turn you. I promise. Anything I said. And I mean anything. Just let us have tonight." His head dropped low. Alice was by my side. I smiled at her. She eyed her brother. He responded to Alice's thoughts. "I don't know when but I'll do it", "I know", "We'll deal with that later.", "I love her. I'm not going to lose her. Even to this" Each response soothed me. He was back. Things were normal. I would be with him forever. There was no turning back. Tears streamed down each cheek.

Mike jolted across the room. Slamming his fist into Edwards's perfect jaw line. "Leave her alone, Cullen! I saw her push you. Why don't you get it? Back off!" Mike screamed.

**AN: Edward's back but the ruining isn't done. Too bad, Edward cant kick mike's … He's still gonna suffer; You know him. You know Bella. You know me! I have decided how all this is going to tie together. So, more is to come. I have thought about naming the chapters, so that should be up soon. **

**BTW, I might seem really al over the place because Bella is fighting with herself the whole chapter. I tried to express the many emotions. Because the whole thing is so complicated. Hot and cold. So let me know how I did. Please review on my longest chapter ever !**


	15. Chapter 15

**BTW, I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyers does. And I'm pretty sure you know that by now. Victoria is back.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Victoria POV**

Her voice was beautiful. She sung with such confidence and fear. Both emotions flew from her body. Her slow rocking motion. She sung in Latin. Every note was perfectly pitched. Faith quietly searched her belongings. Waving the valuables in the air. Each I viewed from my peripheral vision. Claire continued to sing. I held my finger to her lips. "Hush" I cooed. She silenced. Faith murmured below a whisper "There is a party tonight. Mike Newton?" Party eh. Lots of dancing teenagers. Sweet with sweat. A feast. I grabbed Claire's throat, slamming her body into the wall, her piercing scream was silenced by my teeth ripping through her throat. I had to have an appetizer before the real meal started. Faith consumed the rest. Sharing with my sister was the goal. My kill was her kill.

…

I hid in the shadows. Faith in the yard. Circling the perimeter. Each minute seemed as an hour. The girls dancing with the boys. The lights reflecting off the floor. The music loud and ear pounding. Each buzz of the speaker detected by my keen hearing. Every movement a tease. A brief recollection of my past. My life as a teenager. It was so much easier to tempt not that I was a vampire. And my true self was exhumed in every step I took. There was a clutter of party goers, all running to a scene. Some exited the back door out into the back yard. There words were short. A murmur of thoughts "a fight", "what has mike gotten himself into." One girl was in particular hysterics. Crying at whoever this mike was. And his lack of judgment. A brawl. I followed. Exiting the door. I was camouflaged by the excitement. I leaned against the house. Complete the ring. The ring was surrounded. Teenagers of all types and scents. I murmured to faith from across the field. "Stay in the wings; sweetheart, ill call you when I need you" I watched her gracefully leap from tree to tree. So swiftly, no person or camera could capture an image like that. Graceful, and lethal. The culprit exited the door. They were no cheers just murmurs of the imposing fight. He removed his shirt. A few girls cooed at the sight of his body. The blonde boy positioned himself at the center of the circle. And began pounding his fist into his hand. He screamed from his place "Come on, You wanna fight? Ill give you a fight"

I expected his opponent to be like him. Fighting over some girl. A battle. For the heart of some star struck girl. Indecisive she must have been. Bringing about this quarrel. The opponent exited. A sweet scent following him. I inhaled capturing the scent. La push. The water. The air. My pursuit. The rain. The truck. My challenge. The trees, The stranger. My final act. So easily attained. So easily might. I held back a vicious snarl. The opponent came into view. Him. The killer, murder, exterminator of my love. My James. A coward. Fighting a human. Even if the human lost I would finish him myself. The scent was behind me. Hiding from the situation. The fight initiated. The blonde pushing his fist into his challenger's face. Every punch and move was appeared successful. The savage. James's killer moved his body as if he had been hit. Keeping his pride and dignity. Lessening each blow. Making it smaller than what it intended to be. Blondie grabbed his fist in pain and shook it out, preparing to lunge. That filthy coward pushed his hand into Blondie face. I watched his nose shatter. And him scream in pain. He frantically grab his face, searching for the already imposed damage. As another blow connected with his gut. Slamming him into crowd.

…

The crowd dispersed quickly. Leaving Blondie to his misery. I couldn't bring myself to remember the name of Jame's assassin. I boggled my mind. Trying to find the information. Even a beast as savage as him deserved a name. A name to curse. To hate. To disrespect. The scent became human passing. shaking there head in dismay. or riled up by the fight. Passing me, And filling my senses. I mingled with the scent of the mongrel. I looked at them. Her arms wrapped warmly around him. Her tears adding scent to the breeze. Her connection with the other boy must have been strong. She must respect him. To see him fall. Her face peered from his shoulder. Her name was an instant thought. Bella. James final act. And my newly acclaimed target. Names circled my head. Alice, unacquired. Bella. Edward. Laurent. Edward! Edward, James' murderer. My final act became two. The two things I hated most in the world found themselves to me. Vulnerable to my anger. My fury. My senses.

They left, hand in hand, following the trail of the others. Exiting to their cars. Before the arrival of the police. Each scent becoming stronger in my mind. And Edward's was committed to memory along with Bella's. Slammed into the space in my brain labeled :prey. Blondie lay on the ground. Writhing in pain. No one comforting him. Helping him. I called faith from the wings. She arrived in seconds. Smiling and twirling. "Great fight, wasn't it?" Faith giggled. I smiled at her intrigued. It was a great fight and was going to become and even better one. I leaned down to the boy. Nearly laying on the ground next to him. I turned him onto his back and straddled his body. He spoke frantically. His body laid calm on the grassy plain. "Where is Bella? What happened?" I whispered in his ear.

"Do you want your fair chance at Edward?" he nodded in agreement. "Do you want your fair chance at Bella?" He nodded again. This time, rubbing his temples. I sighed into his mouth. "Don't worry, I will fix you up, and we will get our fair chance at both of them. " I readjusted his broken nose. He screamed again. Grabbing my arms. I moaned in his ear "Please hold on tight" as I dug my teeth into his neck. Then into his wrist. Licking over the wounds. Closing in the venom into his veins. Ahhh. Revenge is sweet

...

**AN: The plot thickened. Victoria is kinda picky like Aro. Only picking the best vampires to complete her journey. Sorry this chapter took so long I hope you enjoyed it. Writers block is coming a little more frequently. I know for sure I will always update at least once a week. Please leave feedback (positive and negative is accepted) that's how I get better. That's how I know what you're thinking. I personally want thank my regulars and you know who you are!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: A short chapter to prepare for the fallout! Please please please please whatever you do please review. I personally thank every one of you who have clicked that "special" button and reviewed my story, giving me insight. Guess who's BACK?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella POV**

Everything was reconciled. I loved him. I sat in his arms as Alice drove toward the Cullen's. I wanted to hold him tighter. Longer. I didn't want him to leave. I couldn't let him leave again. The car screeched to a precise stop in the Cullen's drive. I peered over the seats to find Jacob. Tall, muscular, his hair echoing the moonlight. He shorts tattered and mud stained. Edward lifted himself from my embrace. I immediately felt colder. Almost like I was holding him tighter. My arms collapsed around the space that was him. So short lived. His embrace. My embrace so short lived. The switch was off again. In an instant. The second he was out of my embrace. I felt the pain of the gravel. The speeding of my vehicle toward the edge. The feel of lifelessness. The lessened need for him. I was stronger without him. Or was I the battle within myself start simultaneously with theirs. Every blow, every punch, watching them concisely plan out moves. Each move planned out in Jacobs head. Interrupted by Edwards. Each cut to the face stopped in mid throw. His teeth clawing at Edward. My heart clawing at itself. Silence. Only the swift breeze of them circling, countering, following each other. A brawl. Like the one earlier tonight.

Alice turned to me. "Bella, get out the car and stop them right now. Or both Edward and Jacob are going to be severely hurt. If you love them, you need to stop them." Them. If I love _them. _Jacob was family. Edward was life. Or was he. What were these people to me? Why would they fight? Why did they need to fight? Over me. I wasn't close to worth it. Neither of them understood that without either of them id be nothing. I questioned my words. Without either of them. So what am I? I dragged myself out to the car. Slamming the door, catching their attention. "Edward, Jacob. Stop this right now!" I screamed. They both looked dumbfounded. Jacob ran to my side. Followed by Edward who arrived first, even though he had a late start. I stood between them. A barrier. A fragile one at that. I wanted to hold my hand out. Say something wise. Like peace be still. But that wouldn't be wise.

Jacob blurted "So did your bloodsucking boyfriend forget to mention, he stepped onto our land." Jacob screamed around me. His voice blasting into my right ear. "You broke the treaty. You know what that means. Your number is up. Your outta here" I turned to Edward. His face answered all the questions. He _had _broken the treaty. His eyes filled with grief. Jacob rubbed salt in the wounds, "You put La Push in danger. You broke the bond. The deal is over, the jig is up. Meaning Sam will be here soon to exterminate you and your whole rancid family"

Edward **was** leaving. The Cullen's leaving. I couldn't help but cry. And release each word, with malice toward them both. "Why did you come? Edward, you felt the need to break a treaty to come and make up with me knowing the consequences and not exactly sure that I would take you back." Edward's grief retreated bringing about a smirk. Then my words hit him. Like a blow to the stomach." And Jacob, You act like he means nothing to me. If their leaving, I'm leaving. " Jacob choked on my words, almost as if i had my hands around his throat. They both stood silent. A verbal brawl. Edward reached out for my hand, I pushed it away.

"Jacob, unless you want me to leave, you need to call Sam on your _little pack radio _and fix this. And Edward, unless you want me to leave, you need to apologize to Jacob. " I stated. Proud of each word. So perfectly aligned. Prepared to kill. Prepared for a compromise.


	17. Intermission : Author's Note

Author's Note.

Basically, my senior year is ruining my LIFE. So much is going on. I apologize for not updating in almost two weeks. The ideas are still fresh in my mind. I know what I want to happen. I know "the plan".

Its just I need to refocus everything in my life. I **will** have 2 new chapters by the end of next week. I just need to begin to focus on what's really important for the next few days (homework, fights, college, and family) and then I get back to my merry happy dandy life. (Writing fan fiction, drinking lemonade, and eating biscuits)

Thanks for your cooperation. And for all the people who are my regulars and are still loyal to my fan fiction!


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Here is the first chapter of two. I promised I would put two up this week. So here is one. Don't forget right now mike is changing. So every day that passes he's becoming a vamp. Revenge is sweet. I'm trying to develop Edward's character more. Help by reviewing.  
**

**BTW, I do not own twilight or any of its characters. If I did, i'd be in a Jacuzzi right now asking Esteban for more grape juice**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward's hand reached again. This time grabbing and gripping my hand in his. "You're not leaving, I'm not leaving. Jacob is sorry" he mumbled into my ear. I pulled my hand from his. All the emotions ran through my body as I reached for his hand. This time placing it around my waist. I laid my head on his chest and huffed into his shirt. I could feel his hands in my hair as he kissed my forehead. Pulling my head back and staring into my face. "I know this is a lot for you to contemplate. A lot of stress on you. I'm scared,…. I'm going to lose you Bella. I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to go away. I don't want you to fear. Ill never leave you again." Edward's words were full of sincerity. I thought he was being sincere when he said he wanted to love me forever. I can't trust myself. I can't trust him. I shook my head. Not in agreement. Not in disagreement. His lips pressed against mine all my fears melted. I heard Jacob mumble "Oh, get a room!" I melted into Edwards arms. I became a part of him. I faded into black.

…

**Edward POV**

The night was long. Every hour was a strike to my comfort. Having Bella back. She would leave. I had hurt her, My departure did nothing but wrench apart our relationship. Tear apart everything I had made. My apologize was ill given. It wasn't meant. Jacob had one motive. To keep Bella from me. To protect her. He didn't need to. I would protect her. I had protected her. I never protected her heart. I left her open. To be wounded. She had become everything to me. She laid in my arms and sleep carelessly.

Rosalie approached. "So you apologized to that mongrels" she sneered. Jacobs head snapped around as he held himself into the chair. Emmett grabbed his shoulders holding him down. Rosalie hissed through her teeth. "Edward, you really would risk everything we have built everything we are for her." I stood up at her words. Setting Bella on the couch. She shuffled on the seats, readjusting herself. Rosalie advanced. Her face close to mine. The beauty of my sister scorning at me. My choice. I read into her gesture _"She is nothing, Edward. There is so much more for you then scum like that."_ I wrapped my hands around her throat. Jasper jumping to my side, wrenching my hands from her delicate throat. I felt the beast raging inside of me.

"Bella is my everything. You are nothing compared to her. Her beauty exceeds yours. Everything about her screams my name. You scream for no one. You call upon envy and greed." Rosalie's eyes widened. Shocked at my words. Her lips shuttered. She stuttered but faltered. Emmett was on his feet. He wrapped his arms around her. Carrying her up the stair case. Her mouth didn't open. But her insolent mind screamed at me. "_You really have the nerve to pick her over your family. After everything really? Don't forget that you will always have us. She's only human. She's going to die sometime and you'll be left with nothing!" _I brought Bella back into my lap. I ran my fingers thought her hair. One strand catching to my palm. Her warm cheeks burned my palms as I caressed her face. My Bella. Rosalie's words burned into my already silent heart. I couldn't let her leave. I loved her too much to live without her.

…

**Bella POV**

The room was quiet. Only the murmur of the TV caught my attention. I look up to see Edward. My head in his lap. His topaz eyes staring into mine. Reading my soul. But he couldn't. He can't read me. If he could, he would know how much I love everything about him. Every moment I'm with him I feel complete. Well almost complete. The small void. He lied. He said he didn't want me. He left.. I lost it. I completely lost myself. I had no reason to believe that he would stay. That he wouldn't change his mind. I could become a burden to him just like before. I cant believe he would stay. Because I never though he would leave.

I scanned the room. Jacob was sitting in an arm chair. While Alice and Jasper moved their pieces around the chess board. Alice smirking. Predicting Jasper's every move. He glared at the board. His blonde hair falling into his eye as they focused. He began to move his pawn, and retreated back to the space, sighing. Emmett Roared at the TV imitating a lion on the nature channel. I couldn't hold back the laughter. My laugh echoed through the house. Breaking the silence. Bringing Edward to my attention. His cold hands caressed my face. I shivered underneath him a smile parted his lips. "Awake, beautiful?" Edward asked. I smiled nodding my head. The sun shined through the window. Reflecting the diamond structure of his face. "No school today, It's very bright out." Edward smiled. No school today? He could afford to miss a few days. His extra years made up for all the days he missed. This is no school coming from someone that graduated from college multiple times. Alice's screamed from the chess table. And my world shattered around me.


	19. Chapter 18

**Alright, Welcome to the two part finale. It took a long time. I had so many ideas. And I kept fighting with the way I wrote it. I had to dust off the old keyboard since I had taken a little hiatus. So I fought back and forth about how it should be written. This is part one. Part two will be out the second I finish writing it. **

**BTW, I do not own twilight or any of the characters. But I do own a dreamy poster of Edward Cullen.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alice POV**

My vision blurred. my only expressions were verbal. My voice rang from my lungs. I felt hands around me. On my face, my arms. The cries of the people around me. No vision. Just the playing of the future. Thousand of visions rushing through my head. Victoria's sinister grin. Mike with crimson eyes. Bella broken and bent. All of the people I loved ripped from the seamed. The vision of my family. Bella and Edward faded from the photographed image in my mind.

…

It seemed like years. Only a few days had passed. I had no recollection of what happened. What threw my power against me? What turned my mind to this form of seclusion? Secluding me from the present and only showing me the future. The story played in bits and pieces. As I lay on a bed. Somewhere inside my house. In a room I couldn't see. In a place I was all but familiar. I felt bodies hovering over me. They words were only murmurs. Victoria tearing Bella to shreds. My body cringed at the vision. Where was Victoria? I couldn't concentrate my thoughts. Each piece played on this screen of black. My vision was gone. I spoke softly to myself. Hoping they would decode the message my mind played for me. _"Victoria is coming. Bella is hurt. Edward protect Bella….. _"My voice faded. I gasped at the hope I could speak more. Give more detail. The murmurs turned frantic. The visions faded in and out of my mind. Like pieces of a puzzle a puzzle I couldn't figure out. The chatter around me came into full view.

"We can't wait around until Victoria decides to come." Edward spoke.

"Edward, we don't have anything to go on but what Alice tells us. " Carlisle comforted. In his fatherly tone he finished "If Victoria is coming, we need to wait for her. I doubt she would attempt to challenge us. She would be outnumbered." Slamming interrupted Carlisle's words.

"I'm not waiting for her to come to me. I have to get Bella away from here. And then I will go find her myself." Edward screamed.

...

**Bella POV.**

Edward dragged me from Jasper's room. Tears ran down my face as I caught the last glimpse of Carlisle and Esme. Esme wrapped in Carlisle arms. Watching their child. From the foot of Jasper's bed. I was airborne. "Edward, where are we going?" I screamed. He bounded down the stairs. I felt nauseous. The speed he was traveling was unsafe for my sensitive stomach. I closed my eyes. Breathing deep through my mouth. Calming the upset in my stomach. The movement stopped. I opened my eyes. Edward was racing in and out of the garage. Packing. We were leaving. He grabbed me. Throwing me into the vehicle. Buckling my seat beat and slamming the door. Emmett broke through the door. Edward nodded. Reading Emmett's every thought. A private conversation. I wasn't included in. I again the burden at the hands of Victoria. Seeking revenge for the pain I had caused her. A pain I had also experienced. The loss of the one you love. I sat in silently inside of Edward's Volvo.

…

The garage door rose from it's position, revealing Victoria. Her hair in the same fury I remember it. Wild and fierce. She pounced toward Edward. Emmett counteracting and slamming her against the wall. Emmett held her effortless. Smiling in content. Such an easy capture. Jasper came through Emmett's already forced entry. Appearing at Edward's side. Victoria didn't struggle. Her hair pressed against the wall. Her hands wrapped around Emmett's thick arms. My eyes met hers. The red burnt into my soul as she smiled wickedly. She mouthed "I'm not alone Bella." At that moment, Jasper became preoccupied, stalking around another male. James? James was dead. Another companion. Another love. She had found someone to take James's place. To be her everything. Jasper crouched into a low pounce. His opponent stopped. Turning his head toward the car. His spiked blonde hair snapped toward me. Jumping unto the car windshield. The windshield shattered around me. I felt for the seat belt as the glass scattered. A small piece sliced my finger as I place my hand on the belt buckle. The invader pinned me to the seat. Digging his teeth into neck. Time stopped. The glass rippled around him as I analyzed the face of my attacker. My killer. His crimson eyes caught my attention. His smile broke my daze. Mike. His teeth released from my neck. As he eyed my wrist. My hand covered the bleeding wound. Blood slipped through my fingers. My body shivered at the loss of my life. Then my heart started to pulse. My eyes closed. I faded into darkness. All the weight was lifted.

…

I fought the pain. I fought my life slipping through my fingers. I pressed. I pushed hard. Trying to clot the blood. Close the wound. To save myself. Edward's arms wrapped around mike's neck. Mike whimpered. "I'm here for a rematch Cullen" A sharp pain stuck into my side. I tried to hold back my scream. I couldn't contain the pain I was feeling. I looked at the seat. Stained with my blood. And then into the face of a beautiful women. Blond. Her hands around my wrist. She smiled at me. Her eyes another form of fiery crimson. She dug her teeth into my arm. Jasper wrenched her teeth from my arm. Grabbing her hair, pulling her into the side of the jeep. Leaving a deep impression. The venom thrived in my body. I convulsed against the seat. Jasper cornered her. Edward spoke quickly. Arms still holding Mike to his body. As he made the final snap. Snapping mike's neck. Mike's head rolled to the floor. I cried silently. Shocked at the magnitude of my presence. At the sight of Edward. Being what he said he was. A monster. I felt every inch of my body become painted in fire. Rosalie grabbed the blond temptress from behind. Choking her with her delicate hands. I closed my eyes. Trying to block the sight from my memory. I started to fade. I open my eyes for my last look as a human. I opened. Edward continued to dissemble Mike as Victoria thrived against the wall. Clawing at Emmett fighting his force. Screaming at the dissemble of her family.

...

**Victoria POV**

He held me to the wall. His hands around my throat. I clawed at his arm with my free hand. Watching faith. Being torn apart by another women. Her control. And strength becoming a waste. The remains of mike being lit. The fire blazed deep into the sky. I pushed my feet against my challenger's chest. Sending him across the room into the nearby wall. I regained my composure. Shaking off his grip. My sister wouldn't not be harmed. She would be my successor. I hummed across the room. "Faith. Control yourself." The blonde's head snapped around at my words. This fight was now easy. Faith's attacker's grip released, letting faith unto her feet. "Bow to me" Faith proclaimed. She faltered. Her body thriving as she let herself down to the ground. Bowing at Faith's feet. I arrived next to faith. We stood back to back. Her body resting against mine. "Do you want me to control the others as well?" Faith grinned.

"No, let them have their free will. But as for Blondie make her suffer" I replied. I advanced toward Edward. My advancement became a dance. Every pounce and bound I made was counteracted by his reading. He read my every move. My every step. A chess game. A battle. Bella thrived in the car. Screaming as the venom over took her body. His glance shot to her. Open opportunity. I flung toward him. Throwing him into the ground. The earth quaked around us.

"Looks like your poor little girlfriend is going to die before the venom even sets in. what a shame" I dug my hand into his chest. He threw me into a nearby tree. My body slumped around the tree. Stench surrounded me. I searched. Looking for the source of the smell. I glanced into the sight of a wolf. Massive in size. Unnatural in comparison. I glanced at my sister. Engaged in the pain of her ruthless attacker. Unaware of the strength of her senses. Unaware at her new loss. The wolf's teeth dug into my body. Ripping through my clothing, detaching extensive amount of my flesh. i pushed my hand against it. attempintg to stop it's assault. I watched the fire blaze. The sweet scent filled the air as edward re lit the ashes. I choked out for the last time "There's no better friend than a sister, Faith. And there's no better sister than you."

**Ready for part two? Please comment. Let me know how you feel. And please critque my writing. **


	20. Intermission: Month long Hiatus?

Hey Fan Fic Readers,

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have to re-read the story to kinda get back in the groove.

A lot of things have been happening. I'm going to college in 2 days. My great grandma passed away; tearing my actual family in half. I am going to write this chapter outta my strong will and perseverance. This story has received a lot of feedback and I'm proud of myself. So I will finish it. I just need to get back in the groove. And remember why I started this. And re-read the chapter and regain my motivation. Im so sorry for make y'all wait.

AlanaAdvisoryTM


End file.
